The proposed conference will be the tenth in a series of Gordon conferences on Lysosomes which are held on alternate years. These conferences bring together leading investigators in biochemistry, cell biology, infectious and metabolic diseases, immunology, pathology and microbiology. The 1982 conference will emphasize the role of lysosomes in the regulation of cytoplasmic function. The lysosomal compartment plays a central role in the recycling of membrane, in the down regulation of plasma membrane receptors, in the penetration of viruses and toxins into cells, in the processing of receptor bound lipoproteins, hormones, and nutritionally important macromolecules, and in the regulation of cellular membrane flow. Identification of membrane receptors for carbohydrates and of the pathways for assembly and processing of protein-linked oligosaccharides have provided insights into the cellular mechanisms involved in sorting proteins destined for export (secretory proteins) from proteins to be retained within specific subcellular compartments such as lysosomes. As a result of these advances investigators in the fields of endocrinology, immunology, infectious diseases, and genetics have joined biochemists and cell biologists in studying lysosomes. Since work in this broad field cuts across established disciplines in biology and medicine, the Gordon conference on Lysosomes is an extremely valuable mechanism for communication and discussion among investigators. Many of the topics covered are in fields that have shown rapid and continuous growth in new information and concepts in the last few years. Thus the meeting provides an important forum for recent advances that will not have received extensive coverage at previous symposia. The informal atmosphere and a setting that favors free and informal exchange of ideas allows workers in diverse disciplines to explore with one another the ramifications of new concepts and approaches and their potential applications to other fields of study. Space will be provided for posters which remain on display throughout the conference, thereby increasing opportunities for exchange of information.